


You are My Sugar Coated Love

by ithasthegay_fanfiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue and Red are house cats, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithasthegay_fanfiction/pseuds/ithasthegay_fanfiction
Summary: “Hey Lance… I have another small favor to ask…” Keith coughed out awkwardly, bringing Lance out of his thoughts. Lance forced his eyes to focus on Keith and looked him up and down. Flour was in his hair and smeared across his cheek. Keith smelled faintly of cookies and something acrid that caused Lance to wrinkle his nose.“You need sugar again don’t you.” Lance deadpanned. “Seriously dude, this is the fourth time this week, how many cookies are you making?”





	You are My Sugar Coated Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayla13rl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayla13rl/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all! This is a special Christmas gift for one of my best friends. She’s super awesome and I love her very much! It’s become kind of tradition for me to write her something for Christmas and I wasn’t about to skip it this year. I hope everyone enjoys, especially you Kayla, I love you babe!!

The doorbell rang and Lance set down the present he had been wrapping to answer the door. As he walked past the couch, he absentmindedly pet Blue, his adorable Siamese cat, drawing a purr from the lanky feline. He smiled softly as he opened the door and looked to see who it was. “Oh, hey Keith.” Lance’s smile dropped a little at the sight of his hermit neighbor. It’s not that he didn’t like Keith per se… it’s more like they don’t know each other all that well despite living next to each other for almost a year now. Not that Lance hasn’t tried! He’s a social guy and he did try to make friends with Keith, who was really the only other guy in the apartment complex his age, but it seemed that Keith wanted to keep to himself. Sure, they’d spoken a few times, but it was nothing more than pleasantries. So, maybe they weren’t necessarily strangers, but Lance wouldn’t go so far as to call them friends. Acquaintances would probably be the word he would use to describe what they were.

Keith was an enigma that Lance had yet to figure out. He just couldn’t get a read on the guy. He wasn’t sure of very much about Keith. Lance just wished he knew the guy better because if Lance was being honest with himself, he  **wanted** to get to know Keith better. Lance wanted to know why Keith dressed like he was in an eighties biker gang, why he had a mullet, if he preferred guys over girls… Okay, so that last one was for a purely selfish reason. He thought Keith was one of the prettiest guys he’d ever seen… even with the mullet. He just didn’t understand what he was doing wrong, all he wanted was to know the guy better, but he didn’t know him at all.

Lance knew about three things in total about Keith; the first was that he had a little bit of a temper, the second was that he rode a motorcycle, and the third, he tended to wear fingerless gloves the majority of the time. Keith didn’t seem to be the type to have many friends, but even so, Lance had seen a few people come in and out of Keith’s apartment. One was this buff guy with a fluff of white hair and a scar across the bridge of his nose. Real scary looking guy if Lance was being honest, especially with the gloves he wore all the time, who knows what that guy gets up to in his free time. Another was a really short...person. Lance wasn’t quite sure if they were a girl or guy or neither, hey he’s not here to judge. The person looked kind of familiar, maybe one of Hunk’s friends? Lance never got a good enough look to tell.

“Hey Lance… I have another small favor to ask…” Keith coughed out awkwardly, bringing Lance out of his thoughts. Lance forced his eyes to focus on Keith and looked him up and down. Flour was in his hair and smeared across his cheek. Keith smelled faintly of cookies and something acrid that caused Lance to wrinkle his nose.

“You need sugar again don’t you.” Lance deadpanned. “Seriously dude, this is the fourth time this week, how many cookies are you making?” He put a hand on his hip and tilted his head to the side as he waited for Keith to answer.

Keith blushed and looked down a little. He ran a hand through his hair and fidgeted. “I haven’t made a single batch… I keep burning them and I’m supposed to bring cookies to this Christmas party that my brother is making me go to!” Keith threw his hands up causing a little bit of flour to fly off.

Lance snorted and smiled a little at the sight of his frantic neighbor. “Hey calm down. Why don’t you come in for a little bit? I have to finish wrapping some presents, but I can help you bake the cookies if you want.” Lance stepped back a little to give Keith space to enter. Keith smiled gratefully and the tension fell from his shoulders.

“You’d really help me? Even though we’re not really...friends?” Keith asked hesitantly. Lance’s smile dropped a little.

“It’s fine, Keith,” Lance thought for a moment and a bright smile lit up his face, “This just gives us the perfect opportunity to get to know one another! Not like I haven’t been trying, but you know…” He grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled him into the apartment before Keith could get a word in otherwise.

“Yeah sorry… Shiro, my brother, he stops by sometimes and he keeps telling me I should get to know you or something…” Keith trailed off awkwardly as he looked around Lance’s apartment. Blue hopped off the back of the couch and wandered over to Keith to check him out. Keith froze as she walked up to him and sniffed at his shoes. Blue purred and rubbed against Keith’s leg while looking up at him with big blue eyes, that looked suspiciously like her owner’s.

“Wow, you must be something special for Blue to come up to you like that. I’ve only seen her do that for two others, Hunk, my best friend, and the little red cat that hangs around here. Between you and me,” Lance paused and scooped Blue up to cradle her in his arms, “I think Blue and the little red one have a not-so-secret relationship.” Lance laughed softly and softly rubbed the fur on Blue’s little head.

“This is who Red keeps sneaking out to see?” Keith laughed and reached over to scratch behind Blue’s ears. “I knew she had been sneaking out, but I didn’t know it was to see your cat.” Keith looked up at Lance with an amused look on his face.

Lance looked down at Blue in shock and busted out laughing, curling over to bury his face in her soft fur. “I can’t believe our cats are in love. You’re a ladies’ woman aren’t you baby Blue.” Lance giggled into her fur. He chanced a look up at Keith and saw him watching the two of them with a, dare Lance say, fond look. The corners of Lance’s eyes crinkled as he smiled at Keith, “You know… you should smile more often. You look pretty cute with a smile.” Lance blushed lightly and looked away.

Keith made a small noise in the back of his throat, “O-oh… thanks?” Lance looked up to see Keith was blushing as well, but the small smile stayed in place. “You said you had some presents to wrap…?” Keith tilted his head.

“Oh right!” Lance gently set Blue down to go do her own thing. “Follow me. I was sitting in the kitchen.” He tilted his head in the direction of the kitchen. Keith nodded and motioned for Lance to lead the way. Lance turned and headed back towards the kitchen. “Can I get you anything to drink? I could make a pot of coffee or some hot chocolate if you want.” Lance said as they walked into the kitchen.

“Coffee would be great actually… if it’s not too much trouble.” Keith smiled a little awkwardly and trailed after Lance. Lance laughed and pulled out the coffee beans and two mugs.

“It’s not a problem, Keith. I was thinking of making some anyways. Why don’t you have a seat at the table and I’ll get this started, okay?” Lance looked back at Keith and smiled. Keith nodded and sat down.

“Sounds good. Thank you for inviting me in and offering to help me with the cookies. I don’t know why Shiro won’t let me buy the cookies… he knows I can’t cook! Maybe he just wants me to suffer… or maybe his plan was to force me out of the apartment so that I had to enlist your help…” Lance cut Keith off by placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey man. Chill out, I’m sure it’s nothing.” Lance gave Keith a small smile. “Coffee is going to be a few more minutes, so while it’s making, I’m going to try to finish up some of these presents.” Lance sat back down in his chair from earlier to finish up the present he was wrapping. “Why don’t you go get what you have left of your cookie ingredients and bring them over here? I’m assuming it’s a little cleaner in here than it is in your kitchen right now.” Lance laughed softly as he taped the wrapping paper down. He looked up at Keith expecting an answer. He found the other staring at him, but Keith quickly looked away with a blush when he realized Lance was looking.

“Uhhh… r-right. I’ll go get that now!” Keith stood up so fast he almost knocked over his chair. “S-sorry!” He caught the chair before it hit the ground and righted it. “Be right back.” Keith quickly ran out to go get his stuff from his apartment, leaving a very amused Lance behind. Blue hopped onto his lap and he dropped a hand down to pet her.

“You like him, girl?” Lance asked softly and looked down at the cat in his lap. She looked up and butted her head against his chest. “Yeah… me too.” He gave her one last scratch behind the ear before writing out a label for the present he finished wrapping. He pressed the label onto the box before setting it down beside the pile of presents on the floor beside him. He picked up the next item and started wrapping it when he heard the door open again. Lance hummed to himself and kept working on wrapping the small box in front of him. He only looked up when Keith cleared his throat.

“So uh… I might have brought a friend.” Keith smiled sheepishly. A small head poked out of Keith’s hair with a meow. “This is Red… she wanted to come see Blue. I hope that’s okay…” Keith said hesitantly, like he was afraid Lance would kick him out.

“Yeah, that’s totally fine. You can go ahead and set everything down on the counter. This is the last gift I have to wrap and then we can get started on those cookies.” Lance smiled at Keith before turning back to his present. He heard Keith walk over to the counter and drop the stuff onto it with a bang. Lance snorted as he tapped down the flaps on the wrapping paper. “You good over there Keith?”

“Yeah all good.” Keith called out. Lance hummed and finished up the package. He looked down to the cat sleeping on his lap.

“Hey baby you gotta get up.” Lance said softly and nudged Blue’s head. “There’s someone here to see you, Blue. Don’t you want to see Red?” Blue perked up at that and mewed a little. Lance looked up when he heard another set of paws thump on the ground. He smiled at the little red cat that walked over to him slowly. “Hey girl. You’re a pretty girl aren’t you Red?” He held out a hand for her to sniff. Red stalked over to his hand and sniffed at it before deeming Lance worthy. He gently rubbed her tiny head with a finger, “What a cutie. I can see why you like her Blue.” Lance laughed softly before nudging Blue off his lap so he could get up. He looked up when he felt eyes on him and he met Keith’s eyes. This time, they didn’t look away from each other. “Whatcha looking at, Mullet?” Lance asked, fondness creeping into his voice.

Keith went red, “S-shut up. It’s not a mullet.” He grabbed his hair protectively. Lance laughed and walked over to him. He ruffled Keith’s hair before moving past him to the coffee pot which had just finished brewing the coffee.

“How do you like your coffee?” Lance looked over at Keith as he poured coffee into the two mugs, leaving enough room in each to add cream and sugar.

“Just black is fine.” Keith picked up the mug closest to him and held it close to his chest. He noticed Lance’s look of disgust as he poured cream and sugar into his own cup of coffee. “What…? I like it simple, I don’t really need all that extra crap.” Keith took a small sip of his coffee and looked up at Lance from behind his bangs.

Lance let out a strangled squeak and quickly looked back down at his own coffee. “I-I’ll get out the rest of the stuff we need to make cookies.” He took a big sip of his coffee before setting it down and walking over to the counter beside the oven so he can assess what Keith had brought. Keith watched Lance curiously and stepped closer to offer his help, but Lance held up his hand. “First thing I need you to do is wash your hands and if possible, you need to pull your hair back. You got flour in hair the last time you tried this, so maybe it will help if it’s out of your face. If you can’t pull it back,” Lance paused as he pushed himself up from the floor with a cookie pan, “I have a headband that you can use to push your hair out of your face.” Lance finally looked over at Keith and saw that he was tugging at his hair. “Keith…? You okay?”

“What? Yeah, I’m fine. I can pull it back.” Keith quickly scraped his hair back into a ponytail and tied it off with a hair tie from his wrist. “I’ll wash my hands really quick and then we can bake cookies, yeah?” He looked back over at Lance with a small smile, which dropped a little when he saw the look on Lance’s face. “You okay dude?” He asked softly.

Lance blushed and ducked his head, “Y-yeah. All good.” He rubbed the back of his neck before walking over to the sink. “Get your butt over here and wash your hands. Let’s get this show on the road.” His voice cracked slightly, but he rushed past it with a smirk and bumped Keith with his hip. Keith sputtered and pushed him back. Lance laughed and shook his head before washing his hands. Keith washed his hands as soon as Lance finished and followed him over to the counter beside the stove.

“I really need this batch to be perfect… the party is in a couple hours.” Keith said as he started arranging things on the counter. Lance hummed and pulled out a mixing bowl and the sugar that they needed.

“That’s funny. I have a Christmas party I’m going to in a few hours too.” Lance shrugged and started putting the ingredients in the bowl. “Funny coincidence I guess.” He laughed it off.

“Yeah, but ‘tis the season,” Keith said sarcastically as he helped Lance with the measurements, “do you want me to play some music or something? I know you’re not really one to work in silence…” Keith trailed off awkwardly as he blushed and looked away.

“O-oh… yeah sure. How’d you know I like to listen to music when I work?” Lance asked as Keith pulled up some Christmas music on his phone. Keith kept his eyes averted and shrugged as he pressed play. Soft music filtered out of his phone as he fidgeted a little. Lance placed a hand under Keith’s chin and lifted it.

“Can you hear my music through the walls, Keith?” Lance tilted his head, his voice soft. Keith nodded softly and leaned slightly into Lance’s touch. Lance sucked in a breath, “You could have said something, I would have turned it down.” He was afraid to move, afraid to break this moment, whatever it was. What he felt about Keith… he couldn’t like him, he didn’t know him that well, but he may have a teensy little crush on him.

“But I liked it… I like knowing that you’re home I guess… not in a weird creepy way!” Keith pulled back with wide eyes and shook his hands. “I’m not creepy I swear! I guess… okay I’ll admit I’ve been kind of too afraid to talk to you before now.” Keith blushed a little and chewed his lip.

“It’s kind of sweet actually… I mean, I like knowing when you’re home too. Mostly as a security thing. You scare off the creepy guys that used to hang around here.” Lance smiled briefly before he registered the last thing that Keith said. “And why have you been too afraid to talk to me? I’ve tried talking to you before… tried to get to know you, but you always brushed me off. I always thought I was annoying you.” Lance frowned a little.

“I-I… I was scared to talk to you because I think you’rereallycuteandIgotintimidated.” Keith let out in a rush, his face burning bright red.

Lance blinked in confusion, “Could you repeat that? And slower this time, I didn’t catch any of that.”

Keith took a deep breath, “I think you’re really cute and I got intimidated.” Lance’s face burned and his eyes widened, but Keith wasn’t done yet. “I’ve wanted to get to know the guy behind the pretty face because I just knew that there was more to you. But I can’t keep a straight face around pretty guys, no pun intended. It’s just… I get so choked up that I don’t know how to talk right! And I really hope I’m not screwing everything up by telling you this…” Keith finished in a whisper, dropping his head so he doesn’t have to see Lance’s expression of what he assumed would be disgust.

“Well that certainly answered one of my questions.” Lance laughed. “Keith… look at me please? I’m not mad or disgusted or whatever else is going through your head. I don’t care if you’re gay, I was kind of hoping you were honestly.” Keith jerked his head up at that comment. “Yeah, Keith, I’m serious. I’ve thought you were pretty from day one, but I never thought I’d get a chance. I thought to myself, man, there is no way this guy is anything but straight! Man, am I glad I was wrong.” Lance smiled at Keith softly.

“What? What’s happening here…” Keith asked softly, looking over Lance’s face with curious, hope filled eyes. “Please don’t be screwing with me, Lance. I don’t think I could handle that.” His voice broke a little and along with it, Lance’s heart.

“No. I would never do that to you, Keith. I’m being completely serious when I say that I want to get to know you better too. Now… why don’t we get these cookies baked so we can both get to our parties?” Lance reached forward and gently cupped Keith’s jaw, “We’ve got all the time in the world to get to know each other, but right now, we need to get this done.” He laughed slightly and ran his thumb over Keith’s jaw.

Keith leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, “Y-yeah… sounds good to me.” He pulled away from the touch after a minute and smiled softly at Lance. “I really do like you, Lance. I know we don’t know each other very well, but I really really want to. You’re always so nice to me and other people you see in the hallways… I just want to be around you all the time.”

Lance smiled and blushed a little at that, “I feel the same way. So, let’s start now, yeah? With these cookies.” He laughed and nudged Keith back to the cookies. Keith laughed, and it was one of the most beautiful things Lance had ever heard.

* * *

“I’ll see you later. Thanks for your help with the cookies,” Keith smiled at Lance as he leaned against the doorway, cookies in hand and Red curled around his shoulders.

Lance laughed softly, “What would you have done without me? Be safe on the roads okay?” He reached over and pet Red’s head softly before brushing his thumb over Keith’s cheek.

“You be safe too. I’m not ready to lose you.” Keith leaned into the touch before pulling back. “I’ll see you later, but I really have to go if I want to take a shower before I have to go.”

“Go. Have fun at your party, I’ll see you later.” Lance shooed him out of the doorway and shut the door as Keith walked back to his own apartment. “Alright Blue, I need to go take a shower and get the stuff for the punch ready.” He said absently as he walked back into the bedroom. He hummed softly as he grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom to shower. The only thing that went through his head while he was in the shower were thoughts of Keith and how much Lance couldn’t wait to see him again. He couldn’t believe how much his life had changed in just a few short hours.

After his shower, Lance pulled on his typical skinny jeans, some warm boots, and a red Christmas sweater. He quickly made his way into the kitchen to pack up the bottle of fruit punch and vodka into a bag. “Bye Blue! I’ll see you in a couple hours!” He yelled as he grabbed his keys from the hook beside the door and rushed out of the apartment. He hadn’t heard Keith leave yet, which was surprising considering the big hurry he seemed to be in, but it was possible that Keith left while he was in the shower. Lance would check to make sure that Keith had left, but he was already running late as is. He ran out to his car, trying to be careful not to drop his bag. He shivered as a gust of cold wind wrapped around him. “Should have grabbed another jacket.” He muttered to himself as he fumbled with the keys to his car. He finally managed to get it unlocked and hopped in, quickly starting the car. As soon as it was warmed up, Lance headed out to his best friend, Hunk’s, house.

Lance wasn’t quite sure who all would be at this party, but from what Hunk told him, it probably wouldn’t be more than ten people. Hunk had said something about some friends from his engineering class at college and that they might be bringing some friends as well. Lance hadn’t met any of these people, except maybe in passing, but he trusted Hunk. Hunk was basically his only friend… not that Lance didn’t try to make friends, but the ‘friends’ that he did have were just superficial. They were ‘school’ friends, you know, the kind of friends that didn’t even matter, that don’t care about you in the long run. Lance shook his head of those thoughts and kept a closer watch on the road. It wasn’t really icy yet, at least not that Lance could see, but he didn’t want to discredit the idea of black ice. It would really upset Hunk if Lance died on the way to see him. Lance laughed a little at the thought and turned up the heat as he turned onto Hunk’s road.

As Lance pulled up to the house, he saw several cars he didn’t recognize parked out front. He sighed a little and cut the engine before grabbing the bag from the passenger seat. He left the car and walked up the steps to the front door, knocking loudly when he got there. Lance didn’t have to wait long before the door swung open, revealing one Keith, donned in a Christmas sweater with antlers on his head. Keith was laughing a little at a joke that must have been told as he opened the door, he hadn’t even looked over to see who he had opened the door for. All Lance could do was stand there and stare with his mouth open in shock.

Keith finally turned to the door to see who was there and froze when he saw Lance stranding there in shock. “Lance? What… what are you doing here?” Keith asked, his voice cracking in the middle.

“I should be asking you the same thing! How do you know Hunk?” Lance squeaked and shivered as the wind blew hard, blowing his hair into his eyes. Keith scoffed and pulled Lance inside.

“I told you my brother was dragging me to a Christmas party, right?” Keith shut the door behind Lance.

Lance nodded slowly, his eyes lighting up in recognition, “Oh, I see. Your brother must be in one of Hunk’s classes. Hunk did say he was inviting his friends from school and that they might be bringing some people with them too.”

“Actually, Pidge invited us, but that’s beside the point… How do you know Hunk?” Keith crossed his arms and looked Lance up and down. Lance kind of liked having Keith’s attention on him, if he was being honest.

“Hunk’s been my best friend since like forever. Speaking of, where is that hunk of sunshine? I should say hello and I guess introduce myself to everyone here that I don’t know… which is probably everyone really.” Lance sighed and hung his head a little.

A hand on his chin startled Lance. He looked up into Keith’s violet eyes and relaxed a little. “Don’t worry, Lance. The people in there are good people, and that’s coming from me, Mr. Antisocial. Besides, I’ll be right there with you and so will Hunk, so there’s nothing to worry about.” Keith smiled softly and rubbed Lance’s jaw before releasing it.

“Keith! Who was at the door?” Hunk poked his head into the hallway and lit up when he saw Lance. “Lance! I’m so glad you made it, buddy. I was starting to get worried.” Hunk rushed in and scooped Lance up in a hug.

Lance laughed and patted Hunk’s back with his free hand, “Don’t worry about me, big guy. I’m here in one piece and ready to party with strangers.” Hunk snorted and set Lance back down, ruffling his hair as he did so.

“Don’t worry, Lance. I’ll introduce you to everyone and then you can go put that stuff in the kitchen, okay?” Hunk smiled and grabbed Lance’s wrist to lead him into the living room. Lance looked back at Keith and mouthed ‘help me’. Keith laughed and shook his head as he followed after them. Lance turned back as they entered the living room, all conversations quieting. “So guys, this is Lance. He’s my best friend so play nice okay?” Hunk stared them all down. “Why don’t you guys introduce yourselves, alright?”

“Hello, Lance.” Lance looked over at the tall white-haired woman who started speaking. “My name is Allura and I am a grad student working with Hunk. He’s so lovely that when he invited me to come to a party, I couldn’t refuse! It’s nice to meet you.”

Lance smiled and nodded, “Yeah. Nice to meet you Allura.” He looked over at the next man to introduce himself. “Coran! What are you doing here?” Lance grinned at the older, mustached man standing beside Allura.

“Allura brought me, my boy. How have you been? It has certainly been a while since I have last seen you.” Coran smiled widely, a smile that Lance genuinely returned.

“Yeah it really has. Sorry about that,” Lance winced a little, “It’s gotten really hectic with work and school and I didn’t really have time to come see you.”

“Sorry to interrupt, but how do you two know each other? Not that it really matters, I’m just kind of shocked that the two of you know each other.” Hunk cut in with a curious look. Lance sputtered and paled before shaking his head. He couldn’t tell Hunk that Coran was his therapist assigned to him by his college. He couldn’t tell Hunk how messed up he was, no one knew but Coran and he’d like to keep it that way, thank you very much.

“Oh you know… we met at an activities fair and I just took him under my wing.” Coran lied smoothly. “The details aren’t really important.” Hunk didn’t look convinced, but they were saved from explaining by the next person introducing themselves.

“Hey. I’m Pidge, Hunk and I are partners on a lot of our projects. I brought these two idiots with me, but I’ll let them introduce themselves.” Pidge said, tossing a finger in the direction of Keith and the really scary buff guy Lance had seen at Keith’s sometimes.

“I’m Shiro, it’s nice to meet you Lance.” Shiro offered Lance a smile, and wow, that was something that he and Keith shared. He didn’t seem too scary up close now that Lance actually had a chance to look him over properly.

“It’s nice to meet everyone,” Lance smiled, already relaxing. “I’ll just go put this stuff in the kitchen, don’t stop your conversations just for me.” He started to turn when Hunk stopped him.

“I think we’re forgetting someone.” Hunk said and turned Lance in the direction of Keith. Lance snorted and smiled softly at Keith, getting a soft smile in return.

“Who, Keith? No, I know him… we live next to each other.” Lance grinned a little at the shock on Hunk’s face.

“Oh… well that explains a few things. Sorry about that, everyone go back to your conversations.” Hunk shooed the others back to their previous conversations and turned to face Lance. “You know where the big bowls are right? For the punch.” Hunk asked, motioning to the kitchen.

“Yeah dude. Don’t worry, I’ll have this punch ready to go in a jiffy. Sorry I was late, I was actually helping Keith bake the cookies he brought. He’s really bad at baking, don’t know why Shiro made him do it.” Lance laughed softly. “I’ll go make that punch, be right back.” He headed into the kitchen and set the bag on the counter so he could get under the cabinet to find the large bowl. He grinned in triumph when he closed his hand around it and pulled it out. Lance set it gently on the counter and opened the fruit punch. He poured the bottle in before adding a little bit of vodka to spice up the punch.

“Does Hunk know you’re spiking the punch?” Keith called from the doorway that lead back into the living room. Lance jumped slightly and almost dropped the bottle.

“You jerk, you scared me!” Lance pouted and crossed his arms. Keith sighed fondly and headed into the kitchen.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Keith put a hand on Lance’s bicep and squeezed it slightly before letting go.

Lance relaxed and set the bottle back on the counter. “The answer to your question is yes. Hunk does know that I’m putting vodka in it. Now come on, let’s get back to the party.” Lance grabbed Keith’s wrist and dragged him back towards the living room. He stopped in the doorway and looked at the people in the living room. “Hunk has found himself some pretty good friends.” He looked over to Keith who had stopped in the doorway with him.

Keith opened his mouth to respond when loud cackling caught their attention. “What’s so funny Pidge?” Keith irritably asked, clearly upset that they had ruined the moment between he and Lance.

“You two are standing under the mistletoe and we all know what that means.” Pidge wiggled their eyebrows and cackled again. “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” They laughed, “Oh man this is going to be so good.”

“We don’t have to, Keith. There’s no rule that we actually have to kiss.” Lance said lowly to Keith as he turned to face him fully. He looked down with a small blush and fiddled with his sweater before saying, “I’d understand if you didn’t want to kiss me,” in a small voice.

Keith huffed, “Screw that.” Lance looked up and was shocked when Keith wrapped his arms around Lance, one around his shoulders, the other around his lower back.

“Ke-“ Lance cut off with a squeak when Keith dipped him and kissed him hard. Lance’s eyes fluttered closed and he wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck. Someone wolf whistled breaking the two out of their moment. “What,” Lance gasped, “What was that?”

Keith smirked and brought them out of the dip, “I’ve been wanting to do that since the first day I laid eyes on you, pretty boy.” Lance gaped at him before cracking up and pressing his face into Keith’s shoulder.

“Oh my god, you dork. You should have said something sooner.” Lance laughed quietly. He felt Keith’s arms tighten around him and shivered a little when Keith turned his head to whisper in his ear.

“How about I ask you something else… Lance, will you do me the great honor of being my boyfriend?” Keith whispered. Lance could hear Keith’s heart hammering and smiled fondly into Keith’s shoulder.

“Yes… yes I will. This is the best present I could have asked for.” Lance said softly as he pulled away from Keith’s shoulder and kissed him again. Keith relaxed against him and eagerly returned the kiss. Lance heard the other’s wolf whistling and fake gagging, but in this moment, he didn’t care. He finally got the one thing he wanted for Christmas: Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be this long, but tits the season ;)
> 
> btw I said tits on purpose ;)


End file.
